1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brake beams connected for operable engagement with the wheels of a single axle wheel truck of a railway car in which the wheel and axle assembly is allowed a limited amount of lateral and longitudinal movement with respect to the body portion of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single axle railway trucks typically have a wheel and axle assembly which must be able to undergo a limited amount of lateral and longitudinal movement with respect to the rest of the truck components and the body portion of the car it rollingly supports. Such movement is necessary to enable the truck to conform to trackage anomalies and curvatures without incurring derailment.
The need for such movement of the wheel assembly with respect to the car creates problems in maintaining the brake shoes of the brake system continually aligned for proper engagement with the wheel treads of the wheels. When the brake beams are attached to the car body frequent misalignment occurs which causes either rubbing of the shoes against the wheel when the brakes are not applied and less than optimum braking action when the brakes are applied.
Attempts to overcome these disadvantages by supportingly attaching the brake beams to the wheel truck create the need for complex and costly constructions.